A conventional beverage maker assembly such as a tea maker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,160 which discloses a cover pivotably connected to a handle of the tea maker and when the user presses the press portion on the cover, the cover is pivoted to open or to close the tea maker. However, the distance between the press portion and the user's finger is too long which makes the operation inconvenient.
The present invention intends to provide a cover for a beverage maker assembly which improves the shortcomings of the existed cover of beverage maker assembly.